1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining simulation device, particularly relates to a machining simulation device enabling appropriate evaluation of the cutting condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machining by a machining tool requires data which needs to be set in the control device before machining, in addition to a machining program. The data includes origin position for a program as a setup data, which is the reference position of a workpiece, and tool information including a tool length and a tool configuration, while the machining program specifies a spindle rotation speed, a feed speed, whether to use a coolant or not, a cutting amount, and the like.
There is a method to determine whether a cutting condition in the machining program is appropriate or not before the machining based on the machining program. In the method, a machining load is detected in trial machining to determine whether a cutting condition in the machining program is appropriate or not (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-270034, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-262474). There is also a method to determine whether a cutting condition in the machining program is appropriate or not without actual machining. In the method, machining simulation is executed with the machining condition to determine whether a cutting condition in the machining program is appropriate or not (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-217744).
However, in the techniques described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-270034, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-262474, it is necessary to actually perform the machining to determine whether a cutting condition is appropriate or not, so there is a problem that the machining tool might get out of order when the machining condition is not appropriate. In the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-217744, there is no possibility that the machining tool gets out of order since the determination is performed without the actual machining, but there is a possibility that the cutting condition is evaluated base on wrong data (i.e. a data different from the data used in the machining program) since all machining conditions need to be input and simulated for the determination and there is a possibility that a wrong data, different from the data actually used in the machining program, is input especially when data to be input is increased to determine that more than one machining conditions are appropriate or not at the same time.